Teenagers!: A Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Fanfic
by Eres Li
Summary: Four teens open a mystical book and enter into the realm of the magical land of Ivalice, but what really goes on behind the scenes of the game you know and love? Teenagers! explores the insider drama that the Clan has to face on their adventure!
1. Chaputaa 1: detention

Finaru Fantashii

(a.n: okay so this is a story about final fantasy tactics. i would've never had gotten this far if it weren't for hexgurl666 for helping me with the editing. thx you i lurve yew bitchhh /3, and also to my bF/gF, ebbii-chan for being there when i was about to kill miself. ifuckingloveyewall. BILL KAULITZ 3)  
>Chaputaa 1 ~xxx[...3]xxx~

Konichiwa, my name is Shadow Abyssinia Black-hart Hazel Uchiha Iero, but you can call me Shade, and I have spiky periwinkle blue hair with tickle-me-pink tips and fusha hilighters that is spiky in the back and over one eye because I like to see the world in half-view. If you wana know I look like a mix between Sasuke and Bill Kaulitz. Hai, i'm a boy but recently I had a sex change so I'm in my in between phrase. (If you have a prob wit that then go kill yourself). I'm also a sanguitarian vamp, but you couldnt see the differance. My fave stores are Spencers, Hot Topic, and any thrift store besides goodwill. (And if ppl think its for posers than get a fucking life bc there just jelous bc theyre to afraid of wheoring close like so bc they no they wana. BTW haters make me famous). My tomodachis would describe me as scene/emo with a flaRe of cyber-goth. j-pop, mcr, blood on the dance floor, bring me the horizon, tokio hotel, lady gaga and other emo bands, as well as mi tomodachis make up my life. my fav pokemon is jynx because she's a trans like me. I'm 17 years young :3, and I take estrogan bc it makes me grow breaths. I have a bf named Lucifer Lucario, but not the pokemon you sicker fuck. I call him Luso tho. He is 16 years young. rawr xoxo. /3 I live in a town called Ivalice, which is somewhere in Nipplongo (thats the Japanese word for Japan).  
>Im bipolar which means I speak two languages : english and neihongo. and so is Luso. My bff tomodachi her name is Melanii Mortality , but her real name is Ritz. I call her Emma. and she has long pink hair and she is part Japanese. It used to be white cuz she was albino but now she died it cuz people were giving hurr a hard time. Shes so pretty that If I was strait then i would totlly go out with her because shes rawrtastic. She's a goth instead of emo like me. Like for example she was wearing black fishnets, a black corset connected to a black spinky choker with blood red spikes, fishnet with a tripp skirt and stilettos. She has dreads now which are pink and blue alternative and so she is a cyber now. She is also a vamp and were the only two vamps in the school. My other friend is name is Mute, because hes so quiet. His real name is Killburn but those stupid preppie cheerleaders were like ewwww omg thats so creepy so we had to change it. Hes so sensitive and bi and he has black hair that's kinda like alice from twilight accept he has green highlites. hes not a vamp tho. he used to be a cutter, but im not sure if he still does cuz i dont really talk to him alot. His parents both died and so he was so suicidal and depressed.<br>All of us stick to gether as a group because we were all outcasts to society and noone understood us so we all stack together. We hate drama so dont start with us. We help eachudder threw times of need and we get each other threw all the uppz, downz, and turnaroundz.  
>~~~~~~~~ It was a January winter day and there was at least 5 feet of snow on the ground. It was snowing out. Me, Emma, and Luso were all siting behind the school smoking drugs and writing black poetry and watching the stupid preppies and jocks throw snoballs and talk about how stupid there life is.<br>"wheres Mute?" said Luso.  
>"Idk" I said.<br>"Oh well," said Emma.  
>"Hey Emma how about you read some of yewr poetry?"<br>"Around, all around, the angels gather.  
>My dread grows as the Dark One's touch falls against my naked soul.<br>It mutilates me, and darkly my blood drips to the broken ground.  
>In numbness I dance while Hell takes my hand.<br>Now alone, my soul falls upon bloody eyes.

This is my salvation "  
>"OMFG that was so depressing I liked it"<br>Luso started crying sensively, I hugged him and it was all allrite. Emma was applying more black eyeliner in my eye but Just then Ashley, a stupid volleyball playing preppie fucker was like. Like omg like totally what are you doing?  
>"Why dont you go shove that volleyball upp yewr ass you preppie bitch." said Emma sticking up her middle finger.<br>"Why dont you sacrifice yourself to satan." she exclamined.  
>"I already did this morning dumass bimbo."<br>She couldnt think of anything to say so she ran away like the little bitch she was.

Then the teacher came and we all got detention but we were used to it because we got always detention because were disterminated against in society .

xTO BE CONTINUEDx


	2. Chaputaa 2: march

Chaputaa 2: (a.n: ok so some stupid bitch deleted some of the contents in my story. like wtf are you tryna do? How does that possibly happen? Don't fucking do that to my story you wannabe! You deleted all of the good parts? Like wow. I'm so done. btw love u ebbi ;D)

(why oh why would you abandon me in this dark dreadful world of blackness and melancolly abyss! /3)

There we were, in detention. It was me, Emma, Luso, Mute, and two preppies Britney and Ashley were there. Dark tears of misery dripped out of Mute's red eyes of misery and dispair. Me and Emma were bored so we started making out while Mr. Randall was talking about stupid geography. Who needs that shit? "What's the capital of france?" said Randall.  
>"Penis." said Emma. Me and Luso laughed; it was so hilarous.<br>"That's it another detention."  
>"Fuck off."<br>Emma was like legit the most epikally funny vamp ever. "Britney what is major export of Syria?"  
>"Cereal?"<br>"Wrong."  
>"HAHAHAHA YOU DUMBASS STUPID PREPPIE SLUT!" said me. and all of the goths laughed because we were rebels and didn't care about stupid crap. x]<br>I was wearing my jynx T, with a hello kitty watch. i didnt really wear anything else because i left my black checkered messanger bag in locker 666. (my locker ;p)

So after detention we finally got to go home. Mute looked suicidal so we all comforted him and read him some of are poetry. "It is a night of ethereal pain, a song of dark desire,  
>wolves vent their loneliness. The ethereal one wakens.<p>

Curling, icy wisps of death shrouds her pale form,  
>an eternal wrath.<p>

Her inky black hair cascades over pale and tragic shoulders, and her full deeply crimson lips part slightly, to taste the red tears streaming from the pale flesh beneath her.

Now a night of darkness,  
>I thirst."<br>"wow...thanks...that made me feel bettur."  
>"YOUR WELCOME!" i said depressingly.<br>"btw, i have...a book..."  
>"a book?" I said after taking my headphones out. I was listening to Helena by MCR. "yeah its about this really cold place called Ilovice and its pretty orgasmic."<br>"cool lets check it out."  
>So we were on our way to JCPennys the most prep-ass place ever. We were scared to walk in. Just then we saw 2 preps moaning over March. March was like a goddess. He had beautiful blonde hair with pink tips and topaz twilight eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. I could tell he was a vamp, just by looking at him. She was so hot. Luso said "shade, wtf are you doing?"<br>"nothing bitch." I groad.  
>"Are you going to the concert?"<br>"um yeah, wtf did you think? I love blood on the dance floor!"  
>"okay?"<br>Luso and Emma whent with Mute to get the book. I really wanted to talk to Marche because he was so butiful. I wish he was my "Hey." I said."  
>"Konnchwa!" he said spally.<br>"nipong wa ego desu?"  
>"hi ^.^!"<br>We both chatted in japanese for like 3 hours, and he wanted to listen to one of my poems I was talking about:  
>the night falls in a heavy, suffocating cloak, soulless are we.<br>the emotion for which you sacrifice yourself flares once, then dies,  
>swept away by a velvet ebony nothingness.<br>all hope must not endure.

your heart desires no more.  
>how could you abandon me?<br>demons surround us, crying,  
>save us from ourselves.<br>"Wow that was so sad! Maybe we should go out sometimes."  
>"yeah that sounds totally rad."<br>"awesome! here's my cell. call me."  
>~~~~ Just ten, the others came back and got the book and Luso bought me some cute extensions that he found in hot topic. they were so cute. but should I call March, or go to the concert with Luso?"<br>Then, March called me and said "Hey do you wanna go to the BOTDF conce with me?"  
>"ummmm YES!"<p>

xto...be...continued...X


End file.
